Nothing in this Universe Happens Just Once
by miseradreamer
Summary: As Brennan had wisely said once, nothing in this universe happens just once. Sequel to There's a First for Everything. Brennan/Angela. Femslash


**A/N:** Please review, reviews make me want to write more. Less reviews less writing.

The day after they kissed, Brennan wanted to talk about it. She wanted to analyze every part of it and dissect it until some rational explanation could be formed. The only problem was that after closely examining it on her own, she could not find a reasonable conclusion to make it logical. It would have made more sense if they had simply had sex, although it would have made their relationship significantly more complicated, Brennan could have easily blamed it on biological urges and the need for release. This did not fit into that category. She remembered clearly that there was no release. In fact it had the opposite effect, even if her brain was telling her she had no feelings towards the matter.

She sat at her desk and Booth sat across from her, talking about another pop culture reference named Rambo that she had never heard of, nor cared to. He was making annoying machine gun noises and shooting gestures as he reenacted a scene from the movie he had recently watched. Brennan ignored him as she stared at her couch. The same couch that she and Angela had occupied when her best friend had mauled her. She remembered it clearly, sitting there innocently reading a case file, when Angela came storming in and held her hands back while she kissed her. She could not remember the part where she kissed back, or held on to her hips, because none of that happened.

"Are you even listening," Booth asked with annoyance, his hands still in the position of holding his imaginary gun.

Brennan shook her head, "No. I'm sorry Booth, but references to some childhood war hero do not interest me and you have been talking about it for a very long time."

"Well excuse me for tryin' to have a little conversation, Bones," he sighed, dropping his hands, "and five minutes is not 'a very long time'."

She sighed, not wanting to deal with her immature partner anymore, as her mind was still trying to work over her dilema, and he finally got the hint a moment later and left her in peace.

She had not been avoiding Angela that day. In truth, she simply had not had the opportunity to see her. She was still working on the same case file that she had been last night and the more she attempted to focus on it, the more her mind wandered to the kiss they had shared. She decided that she would not be able to complete her work if she did not speak to Angela about the matter, so she left her office with every intention to speak with her.

She found Angela on the platform standing in between Hodgins and Zack, as they were conversing about something that was apparently humorous. She sucked in a deep breath as she mounted the platform and stood beside her best friend, expecting Angela to show some sort of awkwardness as a result of their actions before. Instead, Angela laughed lightly, still involved with her conversation, and put a hand on Brennan's arm.

"Oh sweety, you have to hear this," Angela laughed and Brennan wondered how she could be acting so normal. There was no indication that Angela even remembered what had happened and this left Brennan a little more than uneasy.

"Ange, I need to talk to you," Brennan said, formally, as if she was planning to speak about a case.

"Sure," Angela replied, turning towards her. "What do you want to talk about?"

Brennan looked first at Hodgins and then Zack, who were both waiting for her to continue, then leaned in a little closer to Angela, "In private."

"Uh, okay," she said to Brennan, appearing as though she had no idea what this was about, and then turned to her two colleagues, "I'll catch you guys later."

While walking to Brennan's office, Angela could not help but ask, "So what's this about?"

Brennan waited until they had walked into her office and she had shut the door to respond, "How can you stand there and not know?"

Angela shrugged and smiled at her, "Why don't you tell me?"

"Last night," Brennan almost yelled at her. Her emotions were taking over the composed anthropologist and Brennan was fighting to keep her poise.

"Oh," Angela said, her smile changing from nonchalant to sly and her eyes began to twinkle with something that Brennan could not quite put her finger on, "that."

"Yes, that," Brennan replied, still irritated that Angela was playing this charade with her, but had been able to keep her voice at a calmer level.

Angela stepped closer to Brennan, close enough to be invading her space, but not close enough to be touching her. She lowered her voice, not because she did not want people to hear, no one could hear them now, but instead it was to throw Brennan off, "Did you like it?"

"That is not what I want to talk about," Brennan said, defensively, clearly rattled by Angela's quick change of tone.

"Sweety," Angela said, backing Brennan up against the door. "It's not a crime to admit you liked it."

"It's not about that, Ange," she protested, but with Angela's close proximity, her mind had begun to turn off once again and she could not remember what 'it' was about.

"Then what's it about, Tempe," Angela breathed, running a finger down Brennan's neck and continuing a path down to her collarbone. When Brennan did not respond, Angela kissed her lightly on the bottom of her defined jaw. "You wanna get all comfy on your couch again?"

She still could not respond, but managed to exhale a breath she had been holding for a while, and then hiccupped as Angela decided to gently bite her collarbone.

"Ange," Brennan breathed as her eyes closed and her head fell back against the door, from the sensations coursing through her body. Whatever Brennan had planned to follow her name with was lost as Angela barely brushed her lips against Brennan's, teasing her. At the same time, Angela took her hands, entwining their fingers as she brought them up, above Brennan's head, and against the door.

"Is this what you want," Angela whispered as her lips still taunted Brennan's.

"Yes," she hissed, barely audibly, and Angela rewarded her by finally allowing their lips to meet. It was harsh and hungrier than their first. Brennan struggled to push further into the kiss, to be able to wrap her arms around the woman who was kissing her, but Angela's hands kept hers locked against the door.

Brennan let out a discouraged whimper when she realized she could not move and the sound was so foreign she had not been entirely sure it was from her. Temperance Brennan had never whimpered before in her life. She was a proud and strong woman who was always in control, until now, until Angela.

"What, was that," Angela smiled against Brennan's lips. "That sounded like a whimper to me."

"It was merely a noise to explain my reluctance to be rendered immobile," Brennan replied, breathing heavily.

"Uh huh," Angela laughed, "Also known as a whimper."

Brennan opened her mouth to protest, but Angela took that moment to bite down on her bottom lip and Brennan whimpered once again. Satisfied with Brennan's response, Angela soothed the sensitive skin by slowly running her tongue along her lip and then sucked on it tenderly. Suddenly feeling something vibrating on her hip, Brennan illogically wondered when Angela had grown a third arm and then her hands were released, surprisingly to her dismay.

Angela unhooked Brennan's cell phone from the waistband of her pants and checked the screen. "Sorry sweety, looks like you've got a case."

Brennan's brow furrowed as she stared at her blankly until Angela held up the screen so she could see.

"Looks like you gotta go," Angela shrugged, pulling Brennan forward and out of the way of the door. Angela opened the door to the office and then turned back to Brennan, "If you ever want to satisfy those biological urges, just say so."

Brennan's mouth dropped as she watched her friend leave through the open door way. Then, without allowing her mind to think, she ran to the door way and called after her best friend, "I want to satisfy my biological urges."

Angela froze mid step and then quickly twirled on her heel face her, looking around at the scientists occupying the hallway who had all abandoned whatever they were doing to gape at Dr. Brennan.

Brennan's cheeks went red as she registered what had happened and then dropped her eyes to the ground and pressed her lips together nervously.

Suddenly she heard Angela giggling and Brennan looked up in time to see her wink and say, "I'll keep that in mind."


End file.
